MeeMaw Knows Best
by MrsFlanigan
Summary: When Sheldon's beloved MeeMaw decides to visit, she notices her Moonpie's behavior regarding Amy his "girlfriend" and Penny his "best friend" and Sheldon questions if MeeMaw really does know best. Shenny. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some later chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. Accept and appreciate all comments. **

**This is NOT Beta'd.**

…

**MeeMaw Knows Best**

Sheldon burst into apartment 4A startling those seated in the living room preparing to eat their dinner. He saw Leonard, Howard, Bernadette, Raj, Penny, Priya and Amy all staring at him, though none were really surprised by his erratic behavior.

"Oh good, you're all here. I have some wonderful news." Sheldon walked over to his desk and put his jacket on the back of his chair and then moved to his spot on the couch next to Penny. They continued to stare at him – he hadn't finished his thought and told them his "wonderful news".

"What's up Moonpie?" Penny asked.

Sheldon frowned at her for calling him Moonpie but he had long ago gave up trying to argue with her about the matter.

"Well…speaking of my MeeMaw…" he shot a scathing look to Penny. "She's coming to visit!" He practically bounced in his spot and Penny smiled, knowing that Sheldon loved his MeeMaw more than another other person in the world and she was happy that he was so excited about it.

"That's excellent news, Sheldon. I am quite looking forward to meeting your grandmother," Amy said.

"She's never visited before," Sheldon stated. "And she's coming alone, without my mother or sister, so I will be able to spend all my time with just her." He was beaming, clearly excited to see his precious grandmother.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her too, sweetie," Penny said, patting him on the knee.

The others nodded at Penny's statement, but noted that Sheldon didn't flinch from Penny's touch. He'd been a lot less "touchy" lately but only with Penny. Even though Amy was his girlfriend, he still wasn't very comfortable with her touching him, nor anyone else for that matter.

They all settled into their routine over dinner, various conversations circling the room until everyone had left except Penny and Amy, who sat on the couch with Sheldon. Leonard had left to go to Raj's to spend time with Priya and Howard and Bernadette left for his house to watch Wheel of Fortune with his mother.

"When is your MeeMaw coming, Sheldon?" Penny asked.

"She'll be arriving on Saturday at 4:30pm. Will you be able to drive me to the airport to pick her up?"

"Sure, sweetie. I am off on Saturday so that won't be a problem."

Satisfied, Sheldon nodded. "Thank you, Penny."

"You know, Sheldon," Amy spoke up. "I too could have taken you to the airport. I wonder why you did not ask me to drive you."

Penny's gazed moved between them, becoming uncomfortable with the fact that she was sitting in the middle of the couple, instead of Amy sitting next to her boyfriend. She sensed the conversation was moving into a more personal area that she shouldn't be a party to so excusing herself, Penny got up and opened the door to the apartment.

"Good night, Sheldon. Ames. I'll see you guys later."

"Bestie, you don't have to leave. I merely was inquiring with my boyfriend why he didn't feel it was necessary to ask me to go with him to pick up his grandmother."

"And that is exactly why I'm leaving. Good night."

Penny closed the door behind her and went to her own apartment, also clearly wondering exactly as Amy had stated. Why did Sheldon ask her to drive him to pick up his MeeMaw instead of Amy?

Meanwhile, back in 4A, Sheldon had turned on the TV, seemingly ignoring Amy's inquiry.

"Sheldon? You didn't answer my question."

Sheldon sighed and put the TV on mute. His head turned to Amy, who had now moved to the middle cushion immediately to his right.

"I don't understand why this is a concern."

It was Amy's turn to sigh now, clearly frustrated. "Sheldon, I'm your girlfriend. I would have thought that you would have been happy to have me accompany you to the airport to pick up your grandmother so that I might meet her before the remainder of your friends, including Penny. The significance of being the girlfriend somewhat entitles me to that gesture."

"Amy, I meant no disrespect. You're well aware that I am still not well-read on the protocols of being a boyfriend. I simply asked Penny because she has always been the back-up driver when Leonard isn't available and I knew that Leonard wasn't available on Saturday. It never occurred to me to ask you. I apologize."

Amy took Sheldon's hand and he flinched but didn't pull back. "Sheldon, I accept your apology. I understand that you did not intend to hurt my feelings." Sheldon shook his head to concur. "Therefore, since you have already asked Penny and she has agreed, might in inquire if I can accompany you both to the airport to pick up your grandmother?"

Sheldon thought for a moment before replying. "I don't see that being a problem, Amy. You're welcome to join us this Saturday."

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy stood up and wiped her hand on her skirt, which was somewhat sweaty from holding Sheldon's hand. "I need to go home. I will speak with you tomorrow."

Sheldon stood and nodded. "Good night, Amy."

Amy hesitated only briefly before reaching up and lightly kissing Sheldon on the lips. This time he not only flinched but he stepped back, breaking the kiss. "Amy…"

"Good night, Sheldon," she replied before he could lecture or scold her. She left the apartment closing the door behind her.

"Women…" Sheldon whined, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The rest of the week was uneventful with Sheldon running around crazier than usual as he prepared for his MeeMaw's visit. It had occurred to Penny a couple of days before her arrival that his grandmother had really no place to sleep. Leonard had offered to stay with Priya but Sheldon really didn't like the idea of either he or his MeeMaw sleeping in Leonard's bed, even with clean sheets. So Penny agreed to sleep in Leonard's bed, after all, she'd done it before, and Sheldon's MeeMaw could have her bed, along with some privacy should she need it from the rest of them. Sheldon was pleased with the arrangement and smiled at Penny's ingenious idea.

Saturday arrived and Penny couldn't tell if Sheldon had drank an entire bottle of Mountain Dew or if he was just high on the excitement of seeing his MeeMaw but he was so fidgety that he was driving her crazy as he paced around the apartment before they were to leave for the airport. When at last Amy arrived, they settled into Penny's car and headed for the airport. Sheldon continued to fidget, despite the close confines of Penny's small car and she finally had to tell him to stop.

"Sweetie, you are driving me crazy. Settle down. There's no reason to be so nervous."

Sheldon sighed. "Penny, this is my MeeMaw. Of course, I'm going to be nervous. This is her first visit and I want everything to go well for her."

"I understand, sweetie, but you're working yourself into a frenzy for no reason. Everything will be fine. Trust me." Penny reached out and patted his hand, then rested it atop his and he calmed down immediately. This did not go unnoticed by Amy who was seated in the back seat behind Penny. She wasn't concerned about Penny's actions, understanding that her bestie was the kind of woman who liked to touch others, or call them endearing names. It was one of the things that Amy loved about Penny. No, what concerned Amy was Sheldon's reaction to Penny touching him – undisturbed nor repulsed. And then Amy remembered his somewhat negative response to her simple touch several days earlier and she sighed softly to herself.

"Thank you, Penny," Sheldon responded from the front seat. He didn't pull his hand back from Penny's continued touch.

oOOO-OOOo

The three stood anxiously watching as the passengers stepped off the plane. Sheldon was all smiles and Penny couldn't help but notice how incredibly loving he looked at that very moment. She clutched his arm in her hands and he turned briefly to smile at her before continuing to scan the people.

It was obvious the moment he spotted his grandmother because he practically jumped up and down, calling to her, "MeeMaw! Over here!" It was so unlike Sheldon to display such boisterous actions in public and Penny couldn't' help but giggle at his animation – clearly enjoying this side of Sheldon. Amy quietly stood nearby.

Sheldon's MeeMaw saw her beloved Moonpie and a beaming smile sprang to her face. She immediately noted the beautiful young blond standing at his side, clutching his left arm despite that he waved both arms enthusiastically to gain her attention.

Penny let go of his arm just as Sheldon reached out to embrace the very tiny old woman. "MeeMaw! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oh Moonpie…I've missed ya so much!"

Sheldon stepped back beaming when MeeMaw turned her attentions to Penny. "And who is this lovely youngin'?"

"MeeMaw, this is Penny." Just as Penny was about to shake the elderly lady's hand, Sheldon heard Amy clear her throat. "Oh…and this is Amy," Sheldon added, clearly embarrassed that he forgot to introduce Amy in all his excitement.

Both girls shook Sheldon's MeeMaw's hand before Sheldon took her arm and led her to where they would pick up her luggage. Amy and Penny followed behind silently, watching the exchange between the grandson and grandmother. They exchanged smiles at the happiness Sheldon was displaying.

Once they were all loaded into Penny's small car, Penny set off for their apartment complex – stopping first to pick up their dinner. Amy sat beside her in the front while Sheldon sat with his MeeMaw in the backseat. Penny smiled as she listed to the animated discussion between Sheldon and MeeMaw – she could see where Sheldon got his stubbornness.

"MeeMaw, Penny has been kind enough to offer you her apartment just across the hall from mine so you'll have a big bed to yourself and some privacy."

"Well now, that's very kind of you, darlin'. I hope that isn't putting you out too much."

"No problem, Mrs. Lee. Leonard will be staying with a…friend…so I will use his room."

Penny could see MeeMaw smiling at her in the rear view mirror. "Now, now…call me MeeMaw, dear."

"Okay, MeeMaw," Penny replied, already loving Sheldon's grandmother.

She noticed that Amy was particularly quiet on the ride home but didn't want to ask why in front of MeeMaw. She suspected it had to do with the fact that Sheldon has inadvertently forgotten to introduce her to his MeeMaw, though she couldn't be sure. She had also noticed that Sheldon didn't refer to Amy as his girlfriend during the introduction, which Penny found peculiar. She knew he hadn't done it intentionally – being a boyfriend to Amy (or anyone) was new to Sheldon and he was still learning the intricacies of the role. He would never realize he may have hurt Amy by his actions, especially if no one told him. She made a mental note to talk to him later.

They arrived at the apartment and as Penny and Amy carried up MeeMaw's bags and their dinner, while Sheldon helped the tiny but relatively spunky older lady up all the stairs to their floor. Penny and Amy put her bags in Penny's bedroom and joined them in the living room of the boy's apartment for their meal.

Sheldon was making tea for his MeeMaw, who was seated in the chair perpendicular to the couch so Penny took her usual seat, not even thinking about her actions until Sheldon sat in his spot and Amy asked Penny if they could change seats so she could sit next to Sheldon. Penny immediately felt embarrassed at her faux pas and got up to take the seat on the couch farthest from Sheldon as Amy sat down next to him.

Sheldon immediately noticed the change and starred with puzzlement at their actions because Penny always sat next to him. His grandmother also seemed surprised for some reason.

They settled in to enjoy their company and meal, when MeeMaw finally spoke up. "So, Moonpie…what have you been doin' with yerself lately?"

Had anyone else asked this question of Sheldon they would have received a litany of questions in response, pointing out how ambiguous the question was, however, given it was his MeeMaw, he understood that she was asking what had happened in his life of note since they last spoke. It was obvious that Sheldon's MeeMaw got away with a lot more than he allowed anyone else.

They listened as Sheldon relayed the events of the past several weeks to her, pausing to allow MeeMaw to ask questions or show excitement at some particular news about his job or research. She genuinely showed interest in everything he talked about, even if she clearly didn't understand most of it. Penny had long since tuned him out, instead watching the older woman with keen interest and admiration.

"Sheldon, perhaps you'd like to inform your grandmother about the status change to our relationship paradigm," Amy stated, touching the back of his right hand which rested on his right knee. He flinched slightly and nearly pulled back his hand completely but realized that would be wrong for a boyfriend to do.

"Relationship paradigm?" MeeMaw echoed. "You all in some sort of relationship? The three of you?"

Penny laughed, while Sheldon sputtered his tea down the front of his shirt. "MeeMaw! What are you talking about?"

MeeMaw pointed to Penny, then to Amy. "How many girlfriends you got, Moonpie? I know I'm not very well educated of the things you kids do today but seems to me that having two girlfriends is wrong."

Realization dawned on Sheldon about the time that it hit both Amy and Penny as well. Penny chuckled uncomfortably, while Amy blushed red from embarrassment but Penny also caught a glimpse of hurt on her face.

"No…no…MeeMaw…you misunderstand. Penny isn't my girlfriend. She's my…well, she's my…"

"Go ahead, Sheldon. Tell your grandmother what Penny is to you," Amy interrupted, her voice sounding a bit stinging.

"Well, she's my very good friend. Probably my best friend."

Penny smiled at the revelation but Amy fumed. "I am Sheldon's girlfriend Mrs. Lee. His _only_ girlfriend, now or…ever."

MeeMaw looked from Sheldon to Amy to Penny and back again to Sheldon. "I'm sorry. You're right, I did misunderstand. I saw you with Penny at the airport and the way you were acting together and well…put two and two together and just assumed she was the girlfriend you had talked about before. My apologies, Amy…for my error."

Neither knew it but both Penny and Sheldon thought back to their behavior at the airport and questioned in their minds if they had really behaved in a way that Sheldon's MeeMaw would assume they were in a relationship. While it's true that Amy had stood back a ways and wasn't showing much enthusiasm to the entire event, neither believed that they had particularly acted any different than usual together.

"I understand your confusion, Mrs. Lee. I too would believe that the fetching and lovely Penny would be Sheldon's first choice for a girlfriend, but I'm it. Sheldon and I share an intellect together that neither of us has found in someone else."

Sheldon simply nodded while Penny tried to not take Amy's comment to mean that while she was beautiful, she wasn't very intelligent – at least not to the level that Amy and Sheldon were. Which Penny knew, of course, but really didn't want to be reminded of that fact.

Sheldon changed the subject and the rest of the evening went by rather quickly.

Finally Amy bid good-bye to them and left to return home, while Penny excused herself to go and change for bed. Before leaving the room, she bent down and softly kissed Sheldon's MeeMaw on the cheek. "Good-night MeeMaw. I hope you sleep well."

"Why thank you, Penny dear. Aren't you lovely?"

Sheldon walked his MeeMaw over to Penny's apartment and helped to get her settled. "Would you like some tea, MeeMaw?"

"Yes Moonpie…I would love a cup before bed."

Sheldon made the tea while his MeeMaw put her clothes in the drawers that Penny had cleared out for her to use and slipped into her PJs, robe and slippers before joining Sheldon on the couch.

"I have to say, Moonpie…your friend Penny is a lovely young woman. Why to lend me her apartment and put herself out for me is simply wonderful."

"Yes, MeeMaw, Penny is quite often a generous person. I suspect that is why I admire her so much and she is my best friend. She's never let me down."

MeeMaw smiled and patted Sheldon's knee. "So tell me then…if I may be so bold…why is it that Amy is your girlfriend instead of Penny? Seems to me that you are more attracted to Penny than Amy – or am I mistaken again?"

Sheldon faltered. "Penny is certainly aesthetically pleasing to the eye. I noticed that about her the first moment we met, but as with any woman, I've never looked at Penny in a romantic way." _Until that kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas_, he thought to himself, swearing he could still taste her on his lips.

"Seems to me, Moonpie that Penny is better suited to you and I don't just mean because she's a beautiful young woman. I saw you together – there's something there between you, even if neither of you can see it. As lovely as Amy appears to be, it's plain as the nose on my face that she isn't the girl for my Moonpie. She isn't what you need; what your heart wants and deserves."

Sheldon was about to argue with her, spouting Amy's fine qualities but he realized quickly that his MeeMaw was perhaps correct. He certainly felt a more physical attraction to Penny than Amy but looking back over the years, he realized how well suited Penny was to him – to his personality –she never let him get away with anything yet she has never tried to change him either. Amy had displayed no such qualities since they entered into their relationship. And he wasn't physically attracted to her in any way.

Sheldon looked in startled wonder and confusion to his MeeMaw who simply smiled over her cup of tea. Did MeeMaw know best?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. I have changed the spelling of Meemaw based on a comment from SunnyCitrus10 that she found of the correct spelling on the CBS website. I will eventually try and go back to Chapter 1 to correct some grammatical errors. Thank you for pointing out the errors to me. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**As I stated previously, this is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. Accept and appreciate all comments. **

**PS: a special thanks to Jislane for the awesome drawing she did for my other story The Proverbial Itch. It is amazing and can be found here:**

**h t t p : / / tbbtfangirl (dot) deviantart (dot) com / gallery/ # / d4x6tin  
(Delete the spaces when putting in the URL on your web browser)**

**As a "gift" I plan to write another (and final) chapter to that story as thanks for the kind comments and support I've received to date. Thank you all!**

…

**Chapter 2**

After Sheldon said goodnight to his Meemaw he returned to his apartment to find Penny sitting on the couch next to his spot – basically sitting in "her" spot as everyone had come to think of it as – and he couldn't help but look at her with different eyes. He thought back to his Meemaw's comments and her observations. If he was going to be honest with himself, he'd admit that while he always claimed to be _Homo Novus_ and thought feelings and wanting relationships were a waste of one's mind, he did occasionally allow himself to think what it would be like to eventually to marry and have progeny of his own. Even though he was in a "relationship" with Amy, he never thought about a future with her. But he'd never thought that Penny would be that woman either. At least, until the kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas.

It startled him to think about how many times that incident had invaded his thoughts, especially given it had all started so innocently and nothing really happened, at least by Penny's standards he deduced. But it had rocked _Homo Novus_ to his core, leading to more thoughts of Penny – often during his weekly masturbatory moments (and how un-_Homo Novus_ of him, really!) but now because of Meemaw's comments, he started to imagine her as more than just a sexual fantasy.

The Christmas party that Bernadette and Howard had thrown was for the most part boring and uneventful – everyone but him had been drinking and he had found himself fascinated as he watched Penny dance – swaying her body to the music. She had been mesmerizing, particularly in the hunter green, above-the-knees, hip-hugging dress that showed every angle of her beautiful ass. Yes, _Homo Novus_, was an ass man. A short time later, Penny had cornered him as he returned from the washroom, stopping him in the doorway, beneath the mistletoe. He recalled the incident as if it was yesterday:

oOOO-OOOo

"Helloooo, Sheldon," she smiled at him, her eyes somewhat glossy and twinkling though he chalked it up to her drunken state.

"Hello, Penny," he replied.

"Having a good time, sweetie?"

She was blocking him from returning to the living room and he didn't want to forcibly move her aside – it wasn't like he was in a hurry to return to the retched party anyway.

"As parties usually go, this is the same – boring and a complete waste of my time."

Penny frowned, pushing out her full bottom lip in a pout. "Oh sweetie…you need to loosen up. Have some fun. Expand your horizons."

"Penny…" he started but stopped when he saw a particularly strange expression on her face. Desire. He wasn't that familiar with the expression but he knew it when he saw it.

He moved to step back, startled but Penny was faster and she fisted both layers of his sweater in both hands and pulled him against her flush. Before he could protest, Penny leaned forward, licked up his neck to his chin before claiming his mouth against hers.

Penny moaned against his mouth and Sheldon stood stiffly, his mind screaming _What fresh hell is this?_

But as Penny opened her lips a bit and tilted her head just a bit more to the right, Sheldon suddenly felt it. All the way to his groin. He moaned softly against her lips and when he parted his lips in surprise at his reaction, Penny slipped her tongue into his mouth. She was completely and utterly surprised by his response so she sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. It wasn't long before Sheldon was kissing her back with an equal passion – his hands spanning over the twin globes of her lovely ass and even though he really had no idea what he was doing he understood from her reactions and moans that he was doing just fine.

"Penny…" he said against her lips, not really wanting to break apart from her.

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk."

Penny pulled back her head slightly and with crystal clear eyes looking into his said, "Do I look drunk, Sheldon?"

He realized that she really wasn't drunk. No indications of her movements prior to the kiss or during it indicated that she was inebriated much at all.

"My mistake," he said with a growl before claiming her mouth again, much to both of their astonishment.

Minutes later a soft cough from behind them had them finally breaking apart, both fighting for oxygen, their lips swollen and red, cheeks flushed and hearts pounding in their chests.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're blocking the path to the bathroom," Bernadette said as calmly as she could muster, still utterly shocked at the scene she'd just witnessed.

Of course, Sheldon wasn't aware of Bernadette or Penny's thoughts on the matter after that because he had immediately walked away and returned to the party with everyone being non-the-wiser of what had just happened under the mistletoe. Well except Bernadette.

Bernadette had thanked the Gods that Amy or Leonard hadn't seen. While Leonard and Penny were no longer together, Bernadette suspected he wouldn't be too thrilled to know his roommate had been slipping his tongue into his former girlfriend – and liking it – from what Bernadette witnessed. And certainly Amy wouldn't be too happy. It was an unspoken rule that she not tell what she saw to anyone out of respect for her friendship with Penny but she wasn't going to let Penny get away with not giving her all the juicy details.

She had dragged Penny into the bathroom with her and forced her to spill the beans. When they had left the bathroom, Bernadette was sure that a new page had just turned for both Sheldon and Penny but she suspected neither one of them was aware of it. But she would keep silent and let them all work it out on their own.

For the rest of the night, Bernadette often caught Sheldon or Penny looking at the other before they would turn away, embarrassed.

Penny had told Bernadette that she felt somewhat guilty because Amy was her friend and she didn't want to betray that friendship.

She couldn't explain what had come over her but seeing Sheldon under the mistletoe, she suddenly had the image of kissing him passionately – it wasn't something she'd ever thought of before. Okay, not something she thought of often, if she was going to be honest. But as much as she had enjoyed the kiss – more than she ever thought possible – she wouldn't get between Sheldon and Amy.

oOOO-OOOo

Sheldon sighed as pushed the memory of "the kiss" from his thoughts but it was difficult, especially in the face of now hearing Meemaw's comments in his head.

"Something wrong, Moonpie?" Sheldon scowled at her but Penny only giggled. "I have to tell you, sweetie – your Meemaw is wonderful."

At that, Sheldon smiled and sat down next to her. "She is, isn't she?"

Penny nodded and patted his knee but didn't remove her hand. "Clearly, she's a very intelligent and experienced woman with a big heart, and who loves her Moonpie oodles and oodles."

Sheldon actually chuckled and Penny squeezed his knee. He jumped slightly but only in surprise – not disgust or because he was uncomfortable with her touching him. His cheeks flushed when he looked to her lips and remembered how soft they were against his.

Penny caught herself touching him and pulled her hand away. She did it so often that she didn't think about it or that he might be uncomfortable. "Sorry, sweetie," she apologized.

"For what?"

"For touching you and making you flinch."

Sheldon shook his head. "I've become somewhat accustomed to you touching me, Penny. I only flinched as you say because you squeezing my knee tickled."

Penny smiled, relieved that he wasn't upset about her touching him. She always touched people, but she knew that she touched Sheldon more than anyone else. At first she thought it was because he was so averse to being touched and she couldn't imagine anyone disliking the feel of another person's touch or caress, after all, humans should want to feel that – well most humans anyway. But ever since that kiss under the mistletoe, Penny found she was using any ol' excuse to touch him in some way.

She silently berated herself for this because Sheldon and Amy were still in their "relationship" though it was the weirdest relationship she'd ever seen. They rarely touched and as far as she knew, rarely kissed let alone slept together. She also knew that Amy wanted more so she was surprised that her "bestie" was still holding out for that. No one who knew Sheldon really expected him to become physical with anyone, even his own girlfriend.

So it was his reaction to her kiss that she couldn't stop thinking about. Clearly he had enjoyed it. It was so unlike him. But the next morning she had tried to talk to him about it but he simply stated that it was a non-issue and a mandatory social convention due to the silliness of the lore of mistletoe.

Without realizing it, Penny licked her lips and watched as Sheldon's eyes grew big and lick his own lips mirroring her. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving nor speaking. They stared at the other's lips, remembering…then suddenly Sheldon jumped up from his spot as if he'd burned his ass.

"Good night, Penny," he said before turning and practically running to his room.

_What the freaking hell was that!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. I will eventually try and go back to Chapter 1 to correct some grammatical errors. Thank you for pointing out the errors to me. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Chapter 3**

Sheldon awoke early the next morning, sluggish and sleepy, having spent a good portion of the night thinking about Meemaw's words…and if he was honest – a lot about Penny as well. He'd tried to think about Amy but that was a complete and utter failure - his mind so easily returned to Penny.

As he lay there he thought about the moment the night before when he'd gotten up and ran to his room like the chicken that he is…how he and Penny had stared at each other's mouth, their tongues both sweeping over their own lips. He felt is body tighten and his pulse quicken when that thought then brought him back to how good those lips felt against his own; how hot Penny's tongue had been in his mouth.

_Curse this eidetic memory!_

Sheldon paused, contemplating if he should slip his pj bottoms and underwear off and relieve the pressure. It wasn't his "normal" self-pleasuring time but he certainly couldn't walk around aroused all day. Deciding he could simply take care of the matter in the shower thereby killing two birds, he slipped out of bed and peaked out into the hallway. He wasn't expecting to see Penny, after all, it was six o'clock in the morning, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

No sooner had Sheldon stepped into the hall when Leonard's bedroom door open and Penny came out.

_Drat!_

Sheldon froze in surprise at seeing her up so early in the morning. Penny, meanwhile, stopped in shock of finding Sheldon in the hallway – with a hard-on clearly visible in his pj bottoms. She couldn't stop herself – she grinned mischievously, clearly impressed at what she saw, and looked up at Sheldon's beet-red face.

"Good mornin', Moonpie."

Her greeting dragged him out of his stupor and he realized she'd seen his arousal. Mortified, Sheldon nodded, turned and hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door with a sound thud.

His Vulcan hearing then heard "Pretty impressive Sheldon Cooper. Pretty impressive indeed," Then he heard a slight chuckle before Penny returned to the bedroom and closed the door.

While he was still horrified at being caught like that, by of all people Penny, a small smirk reached his lips that she'd been impressed by what she saw. Stripping quickly, Sheldon turned onto the shower and for the first time in a long time, he took his time showering, his mind wandering to thoughts of Penny. He imagined how that embarrassing moment might have played out under different circumstances and then Sheldon's hand was doing some wandering all on its own.

Forty-five minutes later Sheldon stepped out of the shower and returned to his bedroom, grateful to have not again met Penny in the hallway. As he dressed, he heard Leonard's bedroom door open again and Penny slipping into the bathroom. He was still curious as to why she was up so early – it was so unlike her to be up before eleven am.

Dressed, Sheldon went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and wait for his Meemaw to join them. He heard Penny in the shower and he had to force himself to concentrate on the television program he was watching as he ate. His mind kept drifting to the fact that she was naked in the shower. _Of course she's naked in the shower, genius._ _Get a grip!_ He scolded himself silently. But then he thought about gravity…and how all those little droplets of water would cascade down her body and over various peaks and mounds.

He again forced his mind to the television program and was finally able to concentrate on it and his cereal. That is, until he heard the water shut off and his mind betrayed him yet again. For several minutes Sheldon stared at his cereal wondering why something as simple as his Meemaw suggesting Penny would be a good mate for him was making him feel this way. It was making his crazy.

It wasn't as if he's never thought of Penny in a sexual way, nor was he unaware that she showered naked; still it baffled him that it was suddenly commandeering his thoughts, just from a few words from his Meemaw.

He groaned and put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Rough night?"

Sheldon looked up and bit back another groan. He'd seen this outfit of her before but hell if it didn't suddenly look a thousand times sexier this morning. "Good lord, man…get a grip!" Sheldon murmured to himself.

"N…nothing's wrong, Penny. Just a little tired."

"Oh…you didn't sleep well, sweetie. No eight hours of REM?"

"I'm afraid not. I was…" Sheldon stopped himself. He had considered trying to lie about why he'd been so uneasy and unable to sleep but he couldn't lie. He also realized that he couldn't tell her the real reason why he hadn't slept much – that would be just as horrifying as her seeing him in his aroused state this morning. Okay, well maybe not _that_ horrifying. "Never mind, Penny. It's of no consequence." At least, that's what he told himself, though remarkably unconvinced.

"Sure, okay sweetie. So is Meemaw up yet?"

"I was just about to go over and get her."

"I'll do it. I have to pick up a few more things from my room."

"Very well," Sheldon responded, glad for a bit of time to himself. He washed his bowl in the sink as Penny left the apartment and went back to hers.

Alone in his thoughts, Sheldon was concerned about his behavior since yesterday. Clearly this was not "normal". He admitted that over the past several months he'd thought a lot more of Penny than before. That kiss they'd shared offered him all kinds of ideas of possibilities yet he never really considered any of them – simple happy with the status quo of his friendship with Penny. Besides, he was in a relationship with Amy – albeit a very "unusual" relationship as the rest of his friends believed. But would a relationship with Penny be any different? Would it even be possible?

The latter he realized was the hardest to answer. This wasn't just about what he thought or felt, but what Penny would also and he believed that - other than the one moment of curiosity on her part to see what kissing him would be like - he didn't believe that she would find him "boyfriend material".

Even if she did, would he be able to accept the parameters of a physical relationship with her? He hadn't been physical in any sense with Amy, other than a few chaste kisses she had insisted upon, but if she asked for more, could he really give in and become physical with Amy? He didn't believe he could. He liked Amy. She was an intelligent woman and much like himself in many ways, but he understood that it didn't mean they were a good "fit". But when he looked at her he felt no stirrings; no desire. It panged him, wishing he could – life would be a lot less complicated with Amy than with Penny.

But Penny was his match in so many other ways. He obviously was attracted to her physically, more so now than ever since he allowed himself the right to think of her in that manner. But they also complimented each other: his high intelligence and knowledge of all things universal and her knowledge of all social interactions which he'd come to realize was essential and couldn't be ignored, no matter how unnecessary he always used to believe such things were.

Penny sparred with him as an equal. She took as much as she gave and he appreciated her honesty, caring but also the fact that she never let him get away with anything. As much as he used to believe that he should always get his way, it impressed him that she was the only one of his friends who didn't bow down to him. Though he would never admit that to anyone – ever.

No…Penny was definitely more suited to him than Amy, or any other woman. But he was in a relationship agreement with Amy and he had no idea what do to next because he didn't want to hurt Amy because no matter what, she was his friend.

He sat contemplating this dilemma further as he waited for his Meemaw and Penny to return.

oOOO-OOOo

Penny knocked softly on her apartment door before entering, not wanting to disturb Meemaw should she still be asleep but she found the elderly lady seated on the couch with her feet tucked up under her, drinking her morning tea.

"Good morning, Meemaw. Did you sleep okay?"

Meemaw smiled. "Yes, my dear. Thank you again for letting me use your bed – it was quite comfortable. I hope my putting you out didn't affect your sleeping."

Penny shook her head. "No, I slept fine. Not as much as I normally do, but fine."

"Oh? Something troubling you, dear?"

"Oh you know…just…stuff." Penny hedged.

"Stuff?" Meemaw chuckled over her tea cup. "That's interesting. Could it be man issues?"

Penny felt her face flush. This woman was a mind-reader! "Ah…yeah, I guess you could say that. I stayed up most of the night thinking about…a guy…Ugh!" She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I'm just so confused!"

"Penny, dear," Meemaw said, patting the spot next to her on the couch, which Penny sat in immediately. "Why don't you tell me the problem? Maybe I can help."

Penny hesitated. She had no idea how she was going to talk to Sheldon's Meemaw about her strange new feelings for her grandson. "Well…wow, I feel like I'm sixteen again…anyway, there's a guy that I'm friends with. We get along great, though honestly, we drive each other crazy sometimes – but it works, you know what I mean?"

Meemaw nodded in understanding so Penny continued. "I never thought about him before…you know, as like a boyfriend. We've been friends for years and I never saw him like that. Until about four months ago."

"What changed four months ago to have you lookin' at this boy differently?"

"I'm honestly not sure except that he said something to me that was out of the blue. He told me that he thought I was beautiful…and smart. It surprised me and I started to look at him differently. And the more I looked at him – really looked at him…well I saw so much more of him that I liked. He's always been somewhat attractive in his own way but now…" Penny sighed. "Oh who am I kidding? It would never work with this guy."

"Why on earth not, dear? Seems to me that you have a lot to offer any deserving man."

Penny smiled. "Thank you, Meemaw. That's very nice of you to say, but this is a little complicated."

"How so? He's not married is he?"

Penny laughed. "No, not at all. I would never…but he does have a girlfriend."

"I see," Meemaw stated, taking another sip of her tea. "By any chance is this boy my Moonpie, Penny?"

Penny gasped and stood up, embarrassed and shocked. She _does_ read minds!

Meemaw reached up and pulled Penny back onto the couch. "Settle yourself," she cautioned.

"But…but Meemaw, how could you possible know that?"

"I know my Moonpie. And I've seen the way you look at each other – what passes between you. Girlfriend or not, my grandson fancies you."

"I can't believe that. But he's with Amy."

"And it seems to me that his relationship with that young lady is terribly erroneous. They have no spark. Now, I'm sure that Amy is a wonderful young woman - intelligent and attractive, but she's no match for my Moonpie."

"_I'm_ not a match for him, Meemaw. Sheldon's smarter than any man I have ever known and I can't even compete with Amy's intelligence."

"Penny, dear…there is more to a relationship than smarts. No amount of intelligence is going to make two people feel the passion they should. My Moonpie doesn't have any experience with matters of the heart – or the physical…shall we say 'perks' of a relationship…" Penny giggled as did Meemaw. "But I know he has that passion in him if he's anything like his Papa, my dear late husband," Meemaw's eyes twinkled when she spoke of her late husband. "And I've seen the passion come out when he's with you. That boy is smitten with you."

Penny sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Even so, he's with Amy. I won't break them up and hurt Amy. She's one of my closest friends. So unless Sheldon breaks up with her, I don't see me and him having even a chance."

Meemaw patted Penny's hand and smiled over her tea cup. "Don't you worry, my dear…Meemaw's got this."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Previously…**

_Penny sighed deeply, shaking her head. "Even so, he's with Amy. I won't break them up and hurt Amy. She's one of my closest friends. So unless Sheldon breaks up with her, I don't see me and him having even a chance."_

_Meemaw patted Penny's hand and smiled over her tea cup. "Don't you worry, my dear…Meemaw's got this."_

**Chapter 4**

Meemaw entered Sheldon's apartment a half hour later and Sheldon was surprised that Penny was not with her.

"Good morning, Meemaw. I trust you slept well?" He leaned down and kissed the elderly woman, who in turn offered him a warm hug.

"Good mornin', Moonpie…yes, I was quite comfy."

"Meemaw, where's Penny? I thought she was coming back with you?"

Meemaw approached the kitchen island and set about preparing a pancake breakfast. While Sheldon has his "way" with what he ate on specific days and expected everyone to adhere to that schedule, he wasn't going to tell his beloved Meemaw that today wasn't Pancake Day.

"Oh she is puttering about her apartment doing some stuff and she said she has to work later this mornin' but she'll be by soon for breakfast before she heads off to work."

Sheldon's expression was one of confusion. Penny hadn't mentioned that she was working today – neither yesterday nor earlier this morning when they had chatted. He wondered why. And then it occurred to him that his plans for them today would not come to fruition if they did not have Penny with them to drive.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" Meemaw asked, noticing his confused expression.

"No, Meemaw…I simply wasn't aware that Penny was working today. I thought…I thought she would be spending the day with us. We need her to drive us."

"I sure hope you didn't just want Penny to go with us today so she could be our personal driver. That would be unkind and inconsiderate, Moonpie."

Sheldon shook his head vehemently. "Oh no, Meemaw…while having Penny drive is a convenience, it wasn't really why I had invited her to go with us. I…I had assumed she'd _like_ to spend the day with us."

Meemaw smiled. His expression and words told her all she needed to know. The boy was upset that Penny wasn't going to be with them today. This was a lovely revelation.

"I'm sure we'll see her tonight after she's done working, Moonpie," she stated, hiding her enormous smile.

Still Sheldon stood there, staring at his apartment door. "Yes, of course," he replied before turning back.

"Good. I hope you and Penny have worked up an appetite there, Moonpie." She wore a sly smile and she half expected that Sheldon wouldn't catch her implication so she was quite surprised when he blushed deeply.

"I cannot speak for Penny, Meemaw, but I am quite ravenous," he answered, blushing further. _Masturbating twice in one morning will do that to a man_, he thought_._ Though he certainly wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Oh I'm hungry too," Penny added as she walked back into the apartment dressed in her Cheesecake Factory uniform. It was still early but she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sheldon and his Meemaw before she had to leave so she had decided to get ready now. "In fact, this morning I'm famished for some reason, almost like someone flipped a switch and turned me on."

Meemaw guffawed, knowing exactly what Penny was implying. She sure liked that little spitfire of a girl and now she was all the more convinced, by the way that Sheldon was blushing furiously as he watched Penny that they belonged together. Penny was the girl that would light that long-buried fire in her grandson and he needed to learn to blaze. Meemaw winked at Penny who sat in her spot on the couch wearing a rather devious expression as Sheldon forcibly dragged his eyes from Penny and back to his Meemaw.

Later, after they'd eaten and the dishes were done, the three sat down while Meemaw told a few stories about Sheldon as a child, which pleased Penny to hear given he wasn't usually very forthcoming with personal matters. Sheldon merely sat shyly as they listened. While he was somewhat uncomfortable with his Meemaw telling stories about his childhood, especially to Penny, he would never consider scolding her for doing so. With Meemaw, there was no line for her to cross.

After Penny left for work, telling them to enjoy their day and she'd see them for dinner, Sheldon began to consider how he and Meemaw would now spend the day without a vehicle. Moments later Sheldon's phone buzzed that he was receiving a text message, and he excused himself to reply.

Amy: _Hello Sheldon. I trust your evening and morning with your grandmother has been enjoyable thus far. What are your plans for today?_

Sheldon: _Hello Amy. It has been delightful to have Meemaw here, thank you for asking. There has been an unfortunate change to my plans as Penny has gone into work so she is no longer able to take Meemaw and I to my planned destinations._

Amy: _Once again, Sheldon…you have forgotten to ask me as I would be happy to accompany you and your grandmother today, offering my car services as well._

Sheldon sighed. Was he ever going to get this girlfriend "thing" right?

Sheldon: _Very well, Amy. Thank you for offering to take us out today. Can I suggest you be here within the hour?_

Amy: _I will be there. I look forward to spending the day with you and your grandmother for some "bonding"._

Sheldon sighed again. He felt uneasy about something and his stomach lurched but he didn't understand why so he pushed it aside and addressed his grandmother. "Good news, Meemaw. Since Penny is working and we no longer have access to her vehicle, Amy has volunteered to spend the day with us for the use of her car."

Meemaw pondered the situation thoughtfully before reply. "Well that is mighty nice of Amy, Moonpie. She seems like a very lovely young lady."

"Ah, yes…yes she is, Meemaw," Sheldon replied.

Amy, Sheldon and his Meemaw spent the remainder of the morning visiting the train museum before deciding to get some lunch. Much to Sheldon, and Amy's surprise, Meemaw suggested they have lunch at the Cheesecake Factory. When they entered, they took the table Sheldon and the boys normally occupied and waited for Penny.

As Penny turned from the bar she was startled, and disappointed, to find Sheldon, Amy and Meemaw seated at the boys' table. Swallowing the lump in her throat she approached the table.

"Hi Sheldon, Amy…Meemaw…I'm surprised to see you guys here."

Sheldon looked to Penny and it wasn't just surprise he saw registered on her face but he couldn't quite place it. Disappointment?

"Yes, Penny…Meemaw wanted to come and see where you work."

Penny smiled down at Meemaw who winked at her and patted her hand in reassurance, understanding the expression on the lovely girl's face more than her Moonpie did.

"Ames…I'm surprised to see you."

"Well Bestie…Sheldon and his grandmother found themselves without transportation today so I volunteered to spend the day with them. We're bonding."

Penny gasped. "Oh God! Sheldon…I'm so sorry. I didn't think about the fact you wouldn't have a car if I came to work. I just needed some more hours! I'm so sorry!"

Sheldon surprised everyone, including himself, when he reached out to take Penny's hand. "Penny, there is no need to apologize. While I was surprised that you were working today, I certainly am not angry with you."

Sheldon pulled his hand away and Penny relaxed though she was still mortified that it had completely slipped her mind that her working would be such an inconvenience to Sheldon and his Meemaw. She certainly wasn't his chauffeur, and while there were times when she did feel as if she was, she enjoyed spending time with him and she had wanted to spend time with Meemaw as well.

"Yes, no worries, Bestie…I was happy to spend the day with Sheldon and Mrs. Lee. I think it's bringing us closer together." Penny smiled at Amy, albeit tightly. Amy wasn't sure why she said that because truth be told, she didn't feel any closer to Sheldon after this time together. There was something amiss but she couldn't quite place what it was – it bothered her that she couldn't intellectually define what the problem was.

Penny took their orders and went to the kitchen to put them in. Her stomach heaved at the idea of Amy and Sheldon "bonding" as Amy had stated. _Oh Meemaw…whatever plan you have, I don't think it's going to work_, she thought ruefully.

"So Amy," Meemaw started, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sheldon had been staring in the direction Penny had moved but her words broke his thoughts. "Have you had other boyfriends before my Moonpie."

"Meemaw," Sheldon started. "I think that's a bit personal to ask of Amy."

"It's okay, Sheldon, I don't mind answering. The truth is, Mrs. Lee, Sheldon is my first real boyfriend. That is, my having a relationship with a boy. I have 'dated' a few times – part of an agreement I'd had with my mother."

"Surely a lovely and intelligent woman like you has plenty of boys chasing after her," Meemaw exclaimed.

Amy blushed. She'd never been called "lovely" before. "No, not really. I think my intelligence scares them off which is why I am so compatible with Sheldon. He is not intimidated by my intelligence." Sheldon scoffed but Amy continued. "Although there is a new neurobiologist in my department who surpasses my intelligence and has seemed genuinely interested in talking with me about our field." This was news to Sheldon. Yet he didn't feel the jealousy that he had apparently felt when Amy had went on a date with Stuart some time before they entered their relationship. The only other thing that surprised him was his lack of jealousy. Why Amy trying to make him jealous?

Penny returned with their meals and before she walked away she cast a glance at Sheldon, whose eyes met her own and something flashed between them. They both silently gasped, startled by what they saw in each other, but Penny turned quickly to attend to another customer's table.

"Well it is of no surprise to me that you would attract someone like that young man, Amy. You seem to have a lot to offer."

Amy blushed again, enjoying the praise from Sheldon's grandmother. "Thank you, Mrs. Lee. That is very kind of you to say."

Meemaw waived her hand. "Just tellin' the truth as I see it."

They spend the rest of their meal discussing various topics when at last Penny returned with their check. Sheldon paid and left a generous tip for Penny, feeling in some way that he hadn't done so enough in the past. After all, she worked hard, even if it was a menial job – one she was far better than.

Amy and Meemaw bid good-bye to Penny but Sheldon didn't move to the door. Instead he stopped and addressed Penny. "Penny, I do hope you are not still berating yourself about the mix-up with you working today. I do not in any way blame you or judge you regarding it. It was a simple oversight on both our parts."

Penny smiled and touched his cheek with her fingers. His skin tingled at her touch. "Thank you, sweetie. I will make it up to you tonight…and tomorrow, I promise."

"We will see you later this evening for supper?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be there. Have a good day with Meemaw…" she hesitated before added, "And Amy…of course."

"Of course," he replied, nodding. "Very well, we will see you later." And ask he turned to join his Meemaw and Amy, Sheldon found he couldn't wait until tonight or tomorrow to see what Penny would do to "make it up" to him. A smile played on his lips as he thought of a very indecent way in which she could make it up to him. Shaking his head he pushed the thought from his mind before it caused him some embarrassing physical reaction. His hand grazed over the spot on his cheek that Penny had just touched and he swore he could feel it still tingling.

_Oh Lord_, he thought, _I appear to be in deep trouble now_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Chapter 5**

Amy and Sheldon spent the rest of the afternoon showing Meemaw around Pasadena. In the quiet moments in the car, Sheldon thought back to his exchange that morning and then later at the Cheesecake Factory with Penny. He realized that his behavior and thoughts were inappropriate given his relationship status with Amy so he vowed to push thoughts of his attraction to Penny out of his mind.

He just didn't realize how hard that was going to be.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Penny was already home and had showered and changed. She met them as they reached the top of their floor. She was wearing ass-hugging jeans with a cropped pink tanktop that showed some of her lovely cleavage. Her hair was up in a ponytail but with strands cascading down around her face. Sheldon felt his stomach lurch, then the guilt hit him again and he struggled to ignore the feelings.

"You okay, sweetie? You look like you have an upset stomach or something," Penny asked him, touching his shoulder.

He flinched, something he never did anymore when Penny touched him and she stepped back in surprise, though she chalked it up to the idea that he must not be feeling well at all.

"I…I believe I may have a little bit of digestive distress but nothing to worry about," he replied. "But thank you for your concern, Penny."

She nodded and followed the trio into Apartment 4A. Sheldon excused himself and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water on this face. _Get a grip, man_, he chastised himself. He was losing control. He realized nothing really had happened between him and Penny, and yet he couldn't stop the rush of feelings and attraction he felt every time she got near him. It was unsettling and quite disturbing. Not to mention the guilt he felt. Having never been in a relationship before didn't mean that he wasn't aware of the moral dilemma that was cheating on a significant other. It was something he just wouldn't do, and he knew that Penny wouldn't either.

Of course, it was all a moot point given that even if he was no longer in a relationship with Amy, Penny would never want to be in a relationship with his neurotic OCD ass.

Pushing the thoughts once again from his mind, Sheldon entered the living room to find the three women discussing Penny's side "business" of PennyBlossoms. He sat and listened absently, though he did try to appear interested. But he wasn't fooling Penny.

"Sheldon, sweetie…I know we're boring you. Where would you like to go for dinner tonight? I assume we're taking Meemaw out?" Sheldon only partially came out of his stupor. He blinked, looking at Penny but not entirely _seeing_ her. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey…Sheldon…what's with you?"

"I'm sorry, Penny…I was thinking about…something. Yes, we should take Meemaw out to dinner this evening. Perhaps that steakhouse that you and I visited a few weeks ago that was acceptable to me."

"Sounds great. They had some good food. Meemaw, are you up for going out for dinner?"

Meemaw smiled at Penny and winked. "Of course, lambchop."

While no one brought it up, Amy went out to dinner with them. It wasn't something that she normally did but no one was going to question when she climbed into the car with them. As they pulled into the parking lot of the steakhouse twenty minutes later, Penny's stomach growled hungrily and she giggled.

"Good Lord, woman…you sound like you have a bear in your belly," Sheldon said, to which Penny giggled some more and Sheldon couldn't help but smile at her

Once they were settled in their seats and placed their orders, Meemaw drove the conversation until their drinks arrived. Penny had been shocked to see the little old lady ordering a twelve ounce Porterhouse steak with all the trimmings. She was all the more impressed with the compassionate and jovial woman.

"Amy?" A deep male voice from behind them interrupted their conversation. "I thought that was you."

They quartet turned to see a tall, dark man with beaming grey eyes looking down at them.

"Andrew!" Amy replied, startled. "It's so good to see you."

The man, Andrew, smiled down at Amy, ignoring the others in her party, which did not go unnoticed by Meemaw or Penny. "I'm surprised to see you here. But happy nonetheless – it's always good to see you."

Amy blushed and Penny coughed softly to get her attention. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Andrew, these are my friends. My Bestie, the ever-beautiful Penny, Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Sheldon's grandmother Mrs. Lee."

Andrew nodded at the table briefly with an "It's very nice to meet you all" before turning his complete attention back to Amy. Amy's heart fluttered at the attention. Andrew was a handsome man, his intelligence also an attractive feature to him, but she was surprised at his attention to her. Surely he hadn't really seen Penny or he'd be looking at her.

Before Amy or Andrew could say anything further, Meemaw spoke up. "Andrew, Amy told us that you're new to her department. She expressed admiration at how very smart she thinks you are. But I must say, she didn't tell us how handsome you are."

"Meemaw," Sheldon said softly and Meemaw chuckled.

Andrew blushed, as did Amy. "Well Mrs. Lee, thank you, but I believe Amy is quite smart as well, perhaps far more than me." Amy shook her head in disagreement before Andrew continued, "But I also find her to be vivacious, caring and quite adorable too."

Andrew winked at Amy, who blushed furiously and Penny looked to Sheldon. She struggled to not laugh out loud at the realization that Sheldon had no idea that Andrew was hitting on his girlfriend. The poor Wacka-a-Doodle.

"Amy does indeed have a lot to offer."

"That she does," Andrew offered.

There was a gap of uncomfortable silence after that until Meemaw said, "Would you like to join us, Andrew?"

"Oh no thank you, Mrs. Lee. I appreciate the offer but I'm meeting with my brother…oh here he comes now." An equally tall man with dark hair entered the restaurant. "I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Amy…I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Y…yes…soon," Amy stuttered out. Penny giggled as Sheldon looked to her in utter confusion.

Penny excused herself to visit the ladies room and wasn't surprised at all when Amy entered moments behind her.

"Oh my God, Amy! He's so got the hots for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bestie," Amy replied with a wave of her hand, but then excitedly added, "Really? You think he likes me!"

Penny laughed at her crazy but lovable friend. "Yes, silly. He paid no attention to the rest of us – he only had eyes for you."

"Well I did notice that he didn't stare at you – that was surprising given your intense beauty – a man would have to be crazy to not see you, but…"

"But when a man has his sights on someone else, there's no one else to 'see'" Penny added.

Amy blushed again. Then she frowned. "But…I…I'm with Sheldon."

Penny took a deep breath. No matter what she was feeling lately about Sheldon, she really did want what was best for her friend, and clearly from her reaction to Andrew, Amy was smitten with the neurobiologist and vice versa.

"Amy…you've been Sheldon's girlfriend for some time now. It's not a typical relationship and you've always seemed acceptable to the limitations that Sheldon has set. No intimacy to speak of, certainly no sex…that can wear on someone pretty quickly. I always assumed that you were content with being with Sheldon because of how smart you both were so you could have some major conversations about a lot of stuff, but Amy…are you even physically attracted to Sheldon? Is he attracted to you in that way?"

Amy considered Penny's words carefully. "I understand what you're saying, Bestie. My relationship with Sheldon is very unusual. I guess I always figured that he'd change and want to have a physical relationship with me, but you're correct, I do not believe that we are physically attracted to each other."

"That's important in a relationship, Amy. Look…I love Sheldon and you but if you're not happy as things are, you should break up with him. You really deserve to be happy and treated like a princess. I'm sure you'd stay friends, and that would let you see how things go with Andrew. Because girlfriend, he really seems to be into you. And I did notice that you didn't introduce Sheldon as your boyfriend."

Amy smiled. "Ah…I wonder if that was a Freudian slip. Thanks, Bestie…I always know I can count on you to give me good advice about relationships."

"Amy…I do have a question though."

"Shoot."

"How would you feel if – and this is a big IF - someday Sheldon did find a woman he was attracted to and began a more intimate relationship with her?"

"While I'm disappointed that Sheldon isn't attracted to me enough to have a physical relationship, since I don't feel that attraction either, I don't feel that I would be against him finding someone he is attracted to. In fact, I think I would be quite happy for him. He is a remarkable man and I'm sure in his own goofy way he has a lot to offer some lucky girl, but you're right…I am a princess!"

Penny laughed and embraced her wacky friend, happy to hear that Amy would adjust well if Sheldon ever found himself interested in someone. Penny could only hope that someone was who she saw when she looked in the mirror.

_I must be crazy_, she thought at the idea of a relationship with Sheldon Lee Cooper.

When Amy and Penny returned to the table their food was waiting. Sheldon mumbled something about "about time" before they all dug in and enjoyed their meal together. As they were finishing and waiting for the check, Amy's phone buzzed.

"It's a text message from Andrew," she said surprised. She turned to look at the table where Andrew and his brother had been seated and she found him staring at her, smiling. "Silly. Excuse me." she added.

_Amy, I really meant it when I said it was great to run into you. Could we perhaps meet tomorrow to talk about the results of my Huntington's testing?_

_Andrew, it was a pleasant surprise to see you as well. I would love to meet with you about your test results. Tomorrow, say 10:00am?_

_Amy, would you be opposed to dinner tomorrow night to discuss?_

Amy looked to Penny and then to Sheldon.

_I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow night. 7pm?_

_Wonderful. I will pick you up at your place then. Have a wonderful night, Amy Farrah Fowler._

_And you, Andrew Wilmington._

Amy couldn't stop smiling as she put away her phone. Turning to the table she was startled to find them all staring at her with various expressions on her face. Penny was smirking like she knew a big secret, Sheldon's Meemaw was giving a knowing smile and Sheldon…well Sheldon still had his goofy "I have no idea what is happening" expression.

Amy patted his hand. "Sheldon, we need to talk."

"Very well."

"When we get back to your apartment. And alone."

"Okay."

"Penny I need you to help me with something when we get back to the apartment so perhaps that's a good time for Sheldon and Amy to chat."

"That's a great idea, Meemaw. I'd be happy to help you."

Sheldon frowned. He felt so inadequate in social settings and obviously he was missing something.

_Why do I suspect I am in some sort of trouble?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Chapter 6**

When Penny, Sheldon, Amy and Meemaw returned to the apartment, Penny and Meemaw excused themselves and went to Penny's place, though Penny really wished she could be a fly on the wall to hear what Amy planned to tell Sheldon. Penny already knew, of course, but it was more Sheldon's response that she wanted to know about – would he be upset or angry? Would he be relieved since he was never really interested in a romantic relationship with Amy and only bowed to the pressures he felt to be "normal".

Sheldon just never realized that he would never be "normal", and that was quite all right with Penny – she lived the crazy man just as he was – pain in the ass that he was sometimes.

Penny offered to make Meemaw some tea and as they waited, Penny was dying to talk to Meemaw about the events of the day.

"I reckon I know what Amy is going to talk to Moonpie about. It was so obvious that she's become quite smitten with that doll Andrew."

"Oh she is, for sure. We talked and she admitted that she's not really attracted to Sheldon, like she is to Andrew. I think she never believed that anyone would find her attractive. I told her that she deserves to be happy and if she's not happy with Sheldon, she should break it off with him." Penny bit her lip and cringed.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

"I may have _helped_ Amy make the decision to break up with Sheldon. I mean, I encouraged her and I would never have tried to split them up but as soon as she showed some interest in Andrew, I sort of pushed her over the edge. But I feel guilty too."

"Whatever for? She seemed to already be interested in Andrew and she did admit that she didn't carry those feelings for my Moonpie, so whatever you said to her probably helped her to decide to see what she didn't before, but the bottom line is, she made the decision herself."

"I suppose," Penny said with a soft sigh.

"Now what's got your head all a spinnin'?"

"It's just that even though they are splitting up, that doesn't mean that Sheldon will want to be with me. Why would he trade one relationship he wasn't really _into_ for another one…with me?"

"You don't see the way he looks at you, Penny. I'm willing to bet that boy has never looked at any woman that way. But he's so inexperienced and naïve that I suspect he'll need some help – and as I told you before – you let ol' Meemaw handle that."

Meemaw patted Penny on the head and went to make the tea for herself, leaving Penny to think about her words.

Meanwhile, back in 4A, Sheldon was sitting in his spot while Amy paced around in front of him, unsure of how to address the conversation they needed to have.

Finally, "Sheldon…I wish to terminate our relationship agreement."

That she blurted it out shocked Amy, but it was Sheldon's reaction that was really the shock. Relief. There really was no other way to describe the look on this face. Not surprise. Not anger or sadness. Relief.

"You looked relieved," Amy stated. She momentarily thought she should be hurt by his reaction but she immediately realized that it was the best case scenario for everyone. It was obvious he'd been uncomfortable in their relationship and did so because she had threatened him with an ultimatum and because he'd felt some jealousy towards her attention to Stuart. But it was clear that everything would be just fine between them.

"I see. Well, I must say Amy, this is a bit of a surprise, but I must be honest and tell you that I am also relieved."

Amy nodded. "I understand your feelings. My apologies for the abruptness of my declaration but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"In what way are you desperate?"

"Sheldon as we have always been honest with each other, I'm going to tell you that I'm interested in Andrew. And given he appears to be interested in me, I would like to see about entering into a relationship with him because he is both intellectual stimulating but also I find him to be very attractive and he…well, he stimulates my nether regions far more than Zach ever did…or I'm sorry to say, you ever did."

"That is quite understandable, Amy. I feel the same about you. It would appear that you have found someone who better suits you and your needs. I am happy for you and wish you the best."

Amy ran to Sheldon and hugged him, and while he was stiff as a board, Sheldon did gently put his hands on her shoulders and pat her lightly.

"Thank you Sheldon. Your understanding in this matter is appreciated. I do hope that we can continue to be friends."

"Certainly Amy. I see no reason why we cannot remain friends."

"Good. Sheldon while I know you are not made of the fabric that feels relationships, particularly physical relationships are rarely necessary, I do hope that you find someone that will challenge those ideas."

"Thank you, Amy." Sheldon got up to get a drink of water, as more relief washed over him. He could only hope…naw…he pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Amy said good-bye and went over to Penny's apartment, leaving Sheldon to his thoughts, but feeling that their discussion had gone brilliantly.

Penny let Amy in and the three women sat together before Amy blurted out, "Sheldon and I just broke up!" Penny couldn't help but laugh. Never had she heard anyone so excited to break up with someone. She felt sorry for Sheldon but happy for her friend. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lee. I don't mean to make it sound like I'm regretting my time with Sheldon, but…"

Meemaw patted Amy's hand. "No worries, doll. Anyone with one eye could see that you and my Moonpie weren't meant to be together. The important thing is that you've found someone who lights your fire…am I right?"

"Oh yes! Andrew is…well, he's…as my Bestie would say…he's so freaking hot!"

Penny and Meemaw laughed and Penny felt her heart tug. She was so very happy for her friend and she only hoped that things worked out well for her. But she couldn't help but feel like Sheldon is being left out in the cold. Though what she wouldn't do to warm him up.

"Ames…I'm so happy for you. Just a little advice…take it slow and easy."

"Penny is indeed correct, Amy. You don't want to appear too anxious. And you don't want to, as they say, give away the milk for free. Make him work for it."

It was Amy and Penny's turn to laugh. Sheldon's Meemaw was a hoot and a half – telling it like it is and never mincing words. Penny adored the little old lady.

Amy left shortly afterwards and Meemaw caught Penny looking downcast again. "What's up cookie?"

"I was just wondering about Sheldon. I feel bad for him. I mean, he's probably happy to not be in a relationship anymore since that's not his 'thing' but I sort of feel sorry for the big nut."

Meemaw smiled. "Let me tell you something you can do to help the 'big nut' get over this break-up…"

A half hour later, they heard the three knocks of Sheldon and Penny opened the door to find him looking somewhat lost.

"Come in, sweetie. I'm sorry to hear about you and Amy," she said, pulling him into a hug. Sheldon was stiff for a moment before he hugged her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Penny…thank you. I am fine. It was a surprise but not necessarily an unwelcome one. It appears it wasn't 'mean to be' so they say, if you believe in that hokum, but I'm glad that Amy and I will continue to be friends."

"Me too, sweetie."

"I've come to say good night to Meemaw. She expressed her desire to retire to bed early tonight so I wanted to see her before then."

He walked into the room and approached his grandmother who sat on the couch. Sitting next to her, Meemaw cupped his face with her hands and kissed him soundly. "You'll be just fine, Moonpie. Amy was a wonderful young lady but not the girl for you. You need someone that sets your heart racing and your soul on fire."

Sheldon rolled his eyes though he didn't let his Meemaw see it. But Penny did and she smiled.

"Well goodnight Meemaw. Pleasant dreams. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Moonpie. You and Penny have a good evening now, you hear?"

Meemaw winked at Penny when Sheldon turned his head away from her to look up at Penny. Penny stifled a snicker. Meemaw was a saucy little vixen.

Penny bid Meemaw a goodnight and she and Sheldon walked over to 4A together, both lost in their own thoughts. Sheldon feeling like he's once again missing something; Penny possibly wondering how on earth she would do any of what Meemaw had suggest to her earlier. She shuttered in unaccustomed nervousness. What happened to being a big ol' five?

"Sheldon, do you want to maybe watch one of your shows tonight for a while? StarTrek or something?"

Neither was working the next day – Sheldon taking the day off to spend time with his Meemaw and Penny traded with someone else so she again wouldn't be leaving Sheldon and his Meemaw on their own with no transportation - particularly now that Amy was going to be spending less time with them and more with Andrew.

"Yes, I would very much like that, Penny. Thank you for suggesting it. I am going to put on my Sunday PJs and will return shortly."

Penny followed behind him and entered Leonard's room. From the bag she'd brought with her from her apartment, Penny pulled out the outfit that Meemaw had insisted she wear that evening. Penny had rejected the first choice, fearing that not only would she scare Sheldon into never coming out of his room again but likely would give the poor man a heart attack. Meemaw had merely chuckled and suggested that her Moonpie was a lot sturdier than Penny gave him credit for. Yet, Penny was sure that he was a baby deer and she needed to go slower with him – encourage the idea that he was attracted to her as Meemaw had suggested but without scaring the holy bejesus out of him.

Penny slipped on our PJs and then a robe, walking barefoot out into the living room to find Sheldon already seated in his spot. She spotted him watching her as she moved. What till he sees what's under this? She thought with a silent giggle.

"Penny, you really should wear something on your feet so you don't hurt yourself."

"I'm okay, Moonpie," she replied, stepping up on her tiptoes briefly and giving him a flash of her smooth legs. "Are you ready?" Sheldon didn't answer; he was still staring at her legs. "Sheldon?"

Sheldon blinked and brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Ready for what?"

Penny giggled. Oh he was ready – trouble was he just didn't have any idea for what. "To watch StarTrek, silly."

"Oh yes, of course. Yes, I am ready."

Penny slipped into the spot next to her, her left leg softly touching his right leg. She expected him to flinch but to her surprise, he didn't. In fact, she felt a little pressure against her leg and realized he was actually spreading his legs a bit farther, causing his right leg to be pressed tighter up against hers. She felt a shiver throughout her body and had a flash thought that maybe Meemaw was right. Maybe Sheldon did really find her attractive and would want to be with her.

Sheldon pressed play and they settled in to watch. Several times Penny could see that Sheldon wasn't watching the television but rather her; while Sheldon caught Penny often looking over at him. It was unsettling to him and he wished he understood social situations better to read what she might be thinking.

She wasn't wearing her usual PJs of shorts and a tank top and he wondered why. He looked down to her legs again and without even realizing, his right hand reached out to touch her leg. He pulled it back suddenly when he realized and brushed his leg as if he was brushing off some dirt or lint, lest she be suspicious of the moment of his hand. Sighing when she didn't appear to notice, he left his right hand on his leg, his fingertips mere inches from her skin. He could even feel the heat come from her leg and he stifled a groan. He was becoming much too warm and told himself to check the thermostat next time they took a break.

Penny was startled but didn't show it – forcing herself to stare at the television even though she had no idea what was happening. She could have sworn that Sheldon had nearly reached out and touched her leg but instead he settled his hand on his leg after brushing it off. Now it sat, centimeters from her leg and she so badly wanted him to reach just a bit more and touch her. Anywhere.

There was a weird static between them. They could both feel it. They both wondered what the other was thinking and feeling. They both wanted to find out more. But neither of them moved.

"It's really getting hot in here," Penny said finally breaking the silence.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Sheldon replied. "Leonard must have been fiddling with the thermostat again before he left."

"That must be it," Penny nodded. "I'm going to get a water, do you want one?"

"Yes, please."

Penny could hear Meemaw's instructions in her head. It felt so strange to Penny that she was so nervous and unsure about this, but then, Sheldon wasn't like any other guys. By now, any other guy likely would have had her stripped bare and having his way with her. And even if that's what Penny wished Sheldon would do, she knew it would never happen. But it didn't stop the nervousness. If anything, it enhanced it because she was terrified to do something, scare him and then break him.

Penny got up and went to the fridge, taking out two bottles of water. Opening one she gulped down several ounces before putting the bottle down. Undoing the tie on her robe, Penny slipped the robe slowly off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She hear an audible gasp from Sheldon as she bent down to pick it up, offering him not only a clear view of what she was wearing but also a clear view of her cleavage, which was more exposed by her bending form.

Glancing up at Sheldon, she smiled sweetly and took him the bottle of water. "Here you go, sweetie. It certainly is hot in here tonight."

Sheldon nodded but said nothing as he took in her outfit. While he was used to seeing her in a minimal of clothing, even in a bikini top and shorts in the summer, nothing could have prepared him for this. While it did cover more than some of the outfits she'd worn before, it was enticing and revealing in such a way that it only made him want to peel it off of her – revealing every smooth inch of her body. He felt his groin pull and he placed his hands in his lap. He couldn't help himself – his thoughts. This was the woman for whom he would break all the rules – his rules. He licked his lips and wished for the first time to taste another's skin with his mouth; his tongue. He bet she tasted sweet with a hint of salty. Stifling another groan, Sheldon gulped down his water before closing his eyes, trying to calm himself.

He was terrified of what might happen next, but right now Sheldon Cooper found himself wondering what he could do to ensure that "next" happened tonight.

To his surprise, and hers, Sheldon reached out and touched Penny's exposed thigh with his whole hand. "Penny…" he sighed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

**Lastly, thank you all for your patience. I'm not able to write very often but appreciate that many of you really anticipate when I do finally post a new chapter. **

…

**Chapter 7**

_Where we left off…_

_To his surprise, and hers, Sheldon reached out and touched Penny's exposed thigh with his whole hand. "Penny…" he sighed softly. _

A knock on the door startled them both and Sheldon jumped from the couch. Putting the television on mute, he moved to the door. To his surprise, his Meemaw was standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt Moonpie but I need your help for a moment."

Sheldon turned to look at Penny and said, "I'll be right back."

He followed his Meemaw back to Penny's apartment, trying to hide the partial erection that he'd gotten just from touching Penny's warm thigh. "What did you need, Meemaw?"

"Actually Moonpie, I needed a few moments alone to talk to you and I didn't want to hurt Penny's feelings earlier by asking her to leave us alone."

"What's this about? What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing's the matter, honey. I just wanted to let you know that I am glad that you're no longer with Amy. While a lovely girl, she wasn't right for my Moonpie."

"I agree that it wouldn't have worked with Amy."

Meemaw nodded. "But that Penny, now she's a catch, isn't she?"

"Meemaw…"

"Now you listen to your Meemaw, boy…I'll admit that I feared that you'd never meet a nice girl, fall in love, marry and give me grand-babies so imagine my surprise and happiness upon hearing that you had a girlfriend. Of course, I now realize that she really wasn't a girlfriend, was she? Not in the usual sense of the term."

Sheldon shook his head. "No. I don't believe I was ready for that with Amy."

"And you weren't attracted to her either, correct?"

Sheldon hung his head. "No."

Meemaw patted his hand. "There is no shame in that, Moonpie. Not every girl is going to light your fire. But I suspect that what I've seen between you and Penny that she sets a little spark in you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, ma'am, she does. But she…well we argue a lot and you know I don't like confrontation. And she's so stubborn too. Not to mention that she's a college drop-out and we have nothing in common."

"Seems to me that you're missing some of the puzzle. You recall when your Pawpaw and I used to fight?"

"Yes, sometimes they were horrible arguments."

"Yes they were but you know why that was? Because we were both passionate, stubborn people who always tried to one-up one another to win. Neither of us liked to lose and it came out that way. But never, ever, will you find two people who loved each other as much as we did."

"I remember that too," he replied smiling.

"That passion carried into our bedroom, Moonpie…"

"Meemaw…"

"No, now listen. I'm not giving you details but I want you to understand that there is nothing, absolutely nothing wrong with being passionate, especially with someone you are attracted to and love. Now…just like Penny, you too are stubborn. Now don't get your hair in a stink…" when he was about to protest. "You know it's true. And it matters diddly squat that she doesn't have a college degree or that you think you have nothing in common - sometimes that for the best because you'll never tire of one another. But I bet if you look really hard, you'll find out that you have a lot more in common than you think."

"But Meemaw, I'm not…I'm not the typical guy that Penny is attractive to. She likes big beefy men with little to no IQ. Besides, even if something were to happen, what would Momma say? You know how she doesn't like any sort of sinning."

"You leave your Momma to me. While I applaud her passion for her faith, she needs to get her head out of her behind."

"Meemaw!"

Meemaw chuckled. "It's true. I don't know where she ever got the idea that making love to someone that you love and care for is a bad thing – a sin. It certainly wasn't from your Pawpaw or me. But don't you worry about her. You follow your heart. And Moonpie?"

"Yes, Meemaw?"

"You let Penny fill that heart. You show her that you can be open to her and she'll give you the moon."

"Thank you, Meemaw. I love you."

"Love you too, Moonpie. Now, you go over and you show that girl that spark…and honey, if you're feeling it, let that spark ignite. You won't regret it. I promise you."

Sheldon returned to his apartment to find Penny still sitting in her spot. She glanced at him nervously and he feared momentarily that he'd lost his nerve from earlier when he'd touched her thigh. But as soon as he sat down and their legs brushed each other, that desire in him came crashing back. Oh hell yeah it was a spark but soon it would a flame. A big ol' forest fire.

"Sorry about that."

"Is everything okay with Meemaw?"

"Yes, she's fine. She merely wanted to talk to me alone and didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh, okay. That wouldn't have hurt my feelings but she's so sweet to think about that."

"Yes," was all he said, putting the volume on the t.v. back up but lower than what they had it on earlier.

After a few minutes, Sheldon tentatively reached out again and touched Penny's thigh as if it always belonged there.

Penny stiffened, but not in disgust, but complete and utter surprise that Sheldon again so boldly went where many have gone before. Okay, so now wasn't really the time for joking, particularly using Star Trek references. Though it was apropos given the show they were watching. Well, sort of watching.

Sheldon noted that Penny stiffened and was about to pull back his hand when her left hand rested on top of his. He'd been correct – the heat coming off of her body gave him Goosebumps and he felt himself harden further. Biting his lip, so unSheldon-like, he stifled a moan and looked to her face. Her eyes met his.

"Penny…" he said again softly.

Penny didn't really know what was going through his mind but still maintained that despite his initiative to touch her first, she should still tread carefully with him but she could hear Meemaw screaming in her head "_Go for it, cookie!_"

"Sheldon," she sighed softly, her fingers lightly grasping the back of his hand, gripping its sides. "What do you want, honey?"

_Good Lord, what did he want? Everything. Anything. To touch her. To kiss her. To taste her. Everywhere. All. Damn. Night!_

"Penny, I…" he shuddered, shame hitting him that he had absolutely no experience with this sort of thing.

Penny immediately understood that he wanted more but didn't know what to do. And while she was willing to take the lead, she really wanted him to find that aggressive side he had with most everything else in his life and apply it here. She'd guide him but only a little.

"Sheldon, what do you want?" she asked again.

He licked his lips and softly moaned when she moved his hand with hers an inch further up her exposed thigh. His eyes moved from her down to that incredible "outfit" she chose to wear to bed to land on the place where their touching hands stopped.

"Penny…" he sighed but then stopped speaking. He moved his hand, the one she had rested hers on, back down her thigh and she fought to not show her disappointment. She pulled her hand from his. But then to her surprise, Sheldon moved his hand further inward between her thighs, slowly and deliberately but gently caressing her.

Penny closed her eyes and moaned. Sheldon's hand stopped and her eyes opened to find him staring intently at her. "Touch me, Sheldon," she encouraged him.

His face flushed pink but he looked down and again began to caress her silky thigh. Then feeling a bit bolder, he reached over and caressed her other thigh, though this time with only with the back of his fingers. Penny shivered from the touch and felt her nipples harden.

"Your skin is so soft. Warm."

"Mmm…" was all Penny could reply as his hand moved higher.

"And that thing you're wearing…good Lord…" He didn't think he could possibly harden any further, but he felt himself twitch in his PJ bottoms and had to stop himself from reaching down to adjust himself. He just hoped Penny hadn't noticed his erection.

But oh Penny noticed all right, and smirked evilly. Meemaw would be pleased that despite Penny rejecting the older lady's suggested eveningwear, that Penny had picked the right outfit after all. Guess she knew something about Sheldon better than his Meemaw did. She didn't know why but she had purchased the outfit several months ago while out shopping. It had caught her eye and the first thing she thought of was "Sheldon would love this." She knew he'd never wear it – it wasn't made for him - but she was hit with the idea that she could secretly wear it and it would make her feel a little bit closer to the Whack-a-doodle.

And now here she was, wearing it – for him. It was a form-fitting woman's tank/tee with "Team Spock" tightly covering her shapely form, pushing the fabric out enough that when she bent over, it exposed her bare breasts. This on top of men's boxers that on the right leg said "I Spock" (I "heart" Spock) with the Star Trek emblem inside the little green heart. To Sheldon they were, by far, the sexiest underwear he'd ever seen – even more so than her alluring and barely-there Hello Kitty thong that he'd seen recently in her laundry. He had imagined her wearing those often when he masturbated but Sheldon knew now that he'd be picturing her in these men's boxers – and nothing else – for the rest of his life.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie. I picked it up a few months ago and…"

"You bought it months ago? Why?"

It was Penny's turn to blush. Did she dare tell him that she bought it to remind herself of him? She didn't want to lie but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit to that just yet. She sighed, knowing she would tell him. "I bought it because as soon as I saw it I thought of you and I just knew that you'd like it."

Sheldon's hand had stopped moving on her thigh but still remained there as he dug for more information. He was suddenly fascinated, though not completely distracted from the softness of her thighs. "If you bought it because you felt I would enjoy it, why am I only seeing it now?"

"Well, Sheldon…it is a bit revealing."

"Penny. Penny. Penny. It is no more revealing than some of your other outfits that you traipse around here wearing. Can you really say that?"

He was right, of course. Damn him! "I suppose not."

"Then I'll ask again, why am I only seeing it now?"

"Fine. I bought it so that I could wear it in private and…remind me of you. Okay? Happy now?"

"I'm not unhappy. But I don't understand. You see me nearly every day. Why would you need something to remind you of me?"

Penny sighed again. For a genius, he clearly was clueless sometimes. She wanted to tell him that but for all the progress they've made tonight, she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I wanted to have something special…to remind me of you. In _private_." She stressed the word, hoping he'd finally catch on. She watched his face from confusion and bewilderment to…there it is…astonishment…and desire.

"You mean you…while wearing that? Thinking about me?"

Penny realized that this was about the hardest conversation she has ever had. "Yes, honey…that's what I'm saying."

"Oh."

"That's it, just 'oh'?"

It was several minutes before he was able to respond, his mind formulating the picture that she had just presented to him.

"I…uh…I find myself…quite pleased with this…revelation, Penny. Can you tell me more?"

Penny gasped, not in embarrassment but surprise. "You want me to…describe…what I do when I…"

"Yes, please." Penny nearly laughed aloud that he was so asking so polite about requesting something very intimate. "Unless you don't wish to share that with me - I suppose I would understand." But his tone suggested severe disappointment if she didn't tell him and Penny suddenly liked the idea of telling him what she did. It would let him know exactly what she felt about him and could perhaps entice him to explore where they'd been heading to earlier.

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll tell you…about it."

She was about to start, choosing one particular evening in mind as it would best to "set the stage" so to speak when he interrupted her.

"I changed my mind, Penny." Dejected, Penny stood up and went to grab her robe. Sheldon watched her in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"You said you changed your mind. I guess I should have figured that you would. This is a lot more than you've ever done and I was surprised with even what did happen."

"Penny, I didn't change my mind about wanting to know what you thought about when you masturbated."

Now it was Penny's turn to be confused. "I…I don't understand."

"Clearly," he replied and she stuck out her tongue at him. "No, what I would like is…for you to…ah…_show_ me."

"What?! Okay…where's the Bazinga?"

"I assure you, Penny. I am quite serious in this request."

"But…but you can't really expect me to…_really_ want me to…"

"Again, I assure you, I do wish you to. A lot." He reached down and adjusted himself and Penny's head began to spin.

Pacing in front of him, Penny muttered to herself. She hadn't had a clue where the evening might go, if anywhere. The touches of Sheldon's hand to her thighs had been a great start, but now…holy crap on a cracker…now he was asking her to masturbate in front of her! Her mind felt like it might explode, but at the same time, her groin was on fire.

"Sheldon…sweetie, I've admitted that I think of you _that_ way…and from your touching earlier I'd say that you might even think of me that way too." Sheldon nodded. "But isn't this going a little fast. Whatever this is? I mean, don't you want to like kiss me first, maybe a bit more touching? Watching me touch myself is a huge thing."

Sheldon stood up and again adjusted himself, his PJ bottoms getting tighter by the minute. "I admit this is a bit unconventional and certainly faster than I normally would be comfortable with, but I find that I have a level of comfort with you that I can't imagine with anyone else. We've been friends for years and I've always been comfortable with you in many other ways – you've grown on me – so it's only logical that I would be less uncomfortable with you in this manner. And quite honestly, the thought of seeing you like that…"

He stopped speaking, suddenly looking to his feet but his face blushed and she saw his dick twitch again.

"It turns you on."

"Oh you have no idea."

Penny smiled. "Oh I think I do. You'd be surprised, Sheldon, just how 'normal' you are right now. Many men like to watch women pleasure themselves; especially if they know that the woman is thinking about them."

"Fascinating. Does this mean you agree?"

She approached him and put her hands on his chest. "Only if, and this is a big IF, you are very sure because once we cross this line, things will change between us and I don't want you freaking out and running away. Especially because the last thing I want to do is scare you and lose your friendship. Fantasies aside, we're about to go to a new level and very quickly."

Sheldon nodded, noting the heat from her hands through his PJ top. "I understand. As I said, there is a comfortableness I feel with you that I cannot imagine with anyone else." He reached down and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him flush. "Besides," he leaned down and whispered, his warm breath making her nipples harden, "the visual recalls alone will suffice me for the rest of my life."

Penny felt his hardness against her abdomen and nearly fainted. She was really going to do this?

"Okay Sheldon," she said looking up into his bluer than blue eyes. They were dilated and she knew his whole body was on lustful overdrive. Hers was as well. "Your bedroom or mine?"

…

**A/N: Yes, another cliff-hanger. Sorry. I can't seem to make short chapters. I guess I'm too long-winded for my own good but felt this was a good spot to stop. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Wow…I'm really happy to see how much everyone is enjoying the story, and their love of my version of Meemaw. Thank you all for your kind comments/reviews. Accept and appreciate all comments. This is NOT Beta'd.**

**This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Chapter 8**

_Where we left off…_

"_Okay Sheldon," she said looking up into his bluer than blue eyes. They were dilated and she knew his whole body was on lustful overdrive. Hers was as well. "Your bedroom or mine?"_

Sheldon hesitated and Penny momentarily feared that he did decide to back out. While she was somewhat terrified and even a bit intimidated to fulfill his request to show him, she was also secretly thrilled to be moving whatever this was between them forward – albeit in a very unusual beginning.

"Sheldon?"

"I find myself torn, Penny. While my room is quite cleaner than Leonard's, the idea of messing it up particularly with, uh, bodily fluids frightens me. However, I'm pretty sure the idea of what germs are in Leonard's room frightens me all the more."

"Honey, you do know that from here on out, what's between us…will be bodily fluids, right?" He nodded his head and she saw his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. But he didn't freak out, despite his aversion to what's "dirty". "So, what's the verdict?"

"My room," he said suddenly, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards his room. Once she got her footing, Penny was walking quickly behind him but he still held her hand. "I find myself needing to do this far more than worrying about the mess about to take over my room."

"That's my boy," Penny said with a throaty chuckle. Horny men…they're ultimately all the same when it comes to sex.

Sheldon closed the door behind them and locked it, just in case his Meemaw or someone else entered the apartment.

"Where should I sit?"

Penny smiled. "Anywhere you feel like you'll get a good view, sweetie."

Sheldon blushed again and Penny felt her stomach lurch. She was really going to do this. In front of Sheldon. While thinking about Sheldon.

He sat at the corner of the bed, barely on it as if afraid to get any closer to her. Sheldon's bed wasn't huge like a queen size but it wasn't a twin either so they could both fit on it comfortably. But Penny decided to let his do what he felt comfortable with as she had other things to think about then where Sheldon was positioned.

"Can you set, as they say in your acting world, the scene for me?"

"Ah..what? I thought you just wanted to watch me touch myself?"

"Well, not _just_ that, Penny. While you were originally just going to tell me of the fantasy you have, describing it and what you do, now that you are going to visually show me I need and want to understand the scene that you will be imagining - the one that you normally would imagine. What is the setting of your fantasy?"

Penny let out a sigh. When she thought he just wanted to watch her she realized that she could lose herself in her fantasy of him while he watched, but the idea of actually telling him what she was imagining, while she was doing it…she just wasn't sure.

"Please Penny," he practically begged. "It would really help me to better understand."

"Okay, Sheldon…" She took another deep breath and exhaled, willing her nerves to calm down. Moving to the top of the bed, Penny climbed up and lay down on her back, propping her head up on two pillows so she could see him between her raised and spread legs. He watched her so intensely Penny felt as if she was going to burst into flames.

Closing her eyes, Penny moved her hand across her neck. "Normally I start by caressing myself, everywhere but…you know…I…ah, like to imagine that they are your hands moving over me. Touching me. Those long sexy fingers."

Sheldon looked to his fingers in wonder.

Penny paused, moving her hands down over her breasts cupping them gently, then…

"Penny, do you normally stay dressed when you masturbate?"

Penny opened and rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Sheldon, honey…if you want me to do this, zip your lip please. You'll break my concentration. So no questions or commentary until the ride comes to a complete and final stop. 'kay?"

Sheldon blushed again. "Sorry," he said meekly and Penny fought a giggle. _This is absolutely the more bizarre thing I have even done_, she thought to herself.

Clearing her throat and closing her eyes, Penny began again. "I imagine this as foreplay. Long, sexy foreplay – to get us…me…more hot and wanting." She gasped softly as her nipples puckered against the soft tee/tank and she heard Sheldon let out a soft moan.

"I imagine you caressing my body, over my clothes - to start. Lifting up my top to touch my warm belly…" Penny breath hitched as she lifted the edge of her top and touched her stomach. She was on fire, knowing the object of so many fantasies was now watching her. It was surreal.

"Then after you've touched me all over, but never touching me _there_, not yet, you rise up over me and kiss me, our tongues mating together with our moans." Penny let out a soft moan and wasn't sure but she swore she heard Sheldon moan as well.

"Then while you tease my breasts, tweaking my nipples and pulling on the hard buds, you snake your left hand down into my shorts, exploring…seeking. Probing. Deeply." Penny does exactly as she describes with her own hands and when her left hand touches just about the juncture of her legs before moving lower to push two fingers into her moist heat, she arches her hips off the bed, letting out a moan of pleasure.

"P…Penny…" Sheldon's voice cracks.

Penny doesn't respond now. She's too much into this fantasy to stop for Q&A now. After a few more strokes inside herself, Penny pulls her hand out and grasping the edge of her top, sits up and peels the material up and over her head, exposing her hard and tight breasts to Sheldon's gaze.

"Oh Penny…" Sheldon sighs. He realizes that he's nearly ready to come in his PJ bottoms already and he hasn't actually _seen_ anything.

Penny continues, lying back down on the bed, her breasts thrust up in the air as she reaches to her shorts now. She hears Sheldon's breath catch in anticipation. Arching her hips off the bed, Penny slips the boxers slowly down them, then past her thigh, knees and then lifting her feet, up and off until she is completely naked in front of Sheldon, who looks like he's about to pass out.

Caressing one breast with her right hand, Penny again moves her left hand down to the junction of her thighs and spreads her legs, offering Sheldon the view of nearly bare pussy. Sliding two fingers insider herself, Penny moans again as her right hand moves back and forth over her breasts, pulling her nipples hard and then harder, while her thumb rubs the little hard nub with the heal of her hand.

She realizes that she hasn't spoken in several minutes. The only sounds in the room are the heavy breathes of both she and Sheldon, the occasional moan from one of them and the silky sound of wetness.

Instead of closing her eyes again, this time Penny watches Sheldon, knowing it will turn her on more to see his reactions. "I…I imagine that you're fingering me, Sheldon. Like this…two of those long sexy fingers pushing inside of me…in and out…in and out. Ohhh!"

Penny arches her hips off the bed as a shutter blows through her body. When she settles back down, her fingers still thrusting inside herself, she sees that Sheldon has actually inched closer to her spread thighs. This encourages her further.

"You continue to f…fuck me with your fingers and then I feel your mouth there…licking me. Oh God…tasting me. You moan against my clit, your fingers thrusting faster and harder as you continue to lick me. Ohh…Mmmm…"

Penny's movements are frantic now, her words dying on her throats replaced with moans and sighs, and several variations of "Oh God!", "Ohhh! Mmmm…" and "Oh fuck!". She's close. So close she has a hard time keeping her focus on Sheldon when all she wants to do is close her eyes and let the rapture take over. Her eyes close and she feels that familiar flutter in her belly and she knows she's about to come…for him. For Sheldon.

Before she can cross that line into oblivion, her fingers are yanked out and she opens to eyes to see Sheldon immediately thrust two of his bigger fingers insider her. "Oh Sheldon!" she cries out as the realization of this moment hits her and pushes her over the edge, just as she feels Sheldon's thumb rub hotly over that hard little nub.

"OHHhh Sheldon!" she screams again, her hips rising off the bed, thrusting them in the air as he strokes inside her as deeply as he can, hoping to prolong her orgasm. She tightens around his fingers even more and he finds he can no longer thrust them much at all, as she continues to tremble around his fingers.

"Oh Penny…" he gasps out and feels his own body shutter.

He slips her fingers out of her body and looks with amazement of the slickness on his fingers. Curious he lightly licks a spot on his fingers and hears her groan. She tastes…good, he realizes with surprise.

Penny lay back on the bed, wholly satiated and amazed. That she did that in front of Sheldon. And that Sheldon had joined the party, so to speak. Albeit late, but he did show up.

"That was…I do not even have the words to describe that, Penny. I…I…thank you."

"Oh honey," Penny said, sitting up. "Thank you. I wasn't sure if that would work. I was terrified to scaring you away."

"You didn't scare me, Penny. If anything, I'm attracted to you even more now. And if the mess in my pants is any indication, you performed quite well." Sheldon blushed, slightly embarrassed that he had come in his PJ bottoms. And while he normally would have been disgusted by so many of the things that had just happened, he found that he really wasn't after all. He deduced it had more to do with Penny than anything, knowing that he wouldn't have enjoyed that with Amy or any other woman.

Penny blushed too. "Well you did help…at the end there."

"Hmm…indeed. It was an education. One I hope to continue." His brow arched in silent questioning and she chuckled.

"We'll have to see, won't we?"

"Was that what you usually fantasize about?"

"That and other stuff."

"Other stuff?"

"Yeah, uh…you know…you actually inside me, having sex. Or me taking you in my mouth."

Sheldon felt himself twitch again. "Good Lord," he sighed, picturing her sexy mouth wrapped around him. Shuddering, he immediately pushed aside that thought. "I need a shower and I must change my PJ bottoms and sheets. Sorry."

"No need to apologize, honey. You wouldn't be you if none of this bothered you."

She got up and put on her little outfit, determined to wash up after Sheldon was done with his shower. Sheldon put on his robe and after selecting a new pair of PJ bottoms, he opened the bedroom door.

"Penny?" he said, stopping with his handle on the door.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I just realized that we haven't even kissed yet."

Penny laughed. "Well I did say we were doing this a bit missed up and out of order, not to mention fast. We'll have to try that next."

"Penny, would you be opposed to…showering with me? In order to conserve water, of course."

Penny nodded with a smile. "Of course. Must conserve water," she said following him into the bathroom knowing full well that once they were in that shower, they were likely going to waste more of it showering together than alone. And she entered the bathroom with a knowing smile on her face.

…

**A/N Okay…two chapters back to back because it may be another long while before I can write and post again so I hope this keeps you happy till then. No cliff-hanger really this time. I hope you all like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9 of Meemaw Knows Best. **

**Hello all…you've been too kind with your comments and praise. It's so appreciated. Thank you. Thank you!**

**This is NOT Beta'd.**

**WARNING: This is another SHENY fic. Rated M for some graphic content in some LATER chapters. May contain some OOC scenarios, particularly of Sheldon. If you don't like the rating or OOC, please don't read – this isn't for you. **

…

**Chapter 9**

_Where we left off…_

"_Penny, would you be opposed to…showering with me? In order to conserve water, of course."_

_Penny nodded with a smile. "Of course. Must conserve water," she said following him into the bathroom knowing full well that once they were in that shower, they were likely going to waste more of it showering together than alone. And she entered the bathroom with a knowing smile on her face._

As Sheldon prepared the shower spray to the correct temperature, Penny watched him in awe. He had surprised her in so many ways lately but what had just happened between them, after all this time of fantasizing about it…well, she was virtually speechless. She so wanted to do that, and so much more, again.

"It's ready, Penny," Sheldon said, suddenly shy again. Penny smiled as she stepped into the shower, followed closely by a nervous Sheldon. "I don't really know the protocol for showing with another person…"

"How about we wash each other – you do me first?"

"Very well," he replied, his hand shaking as he reached for the body wash. The thought of finally being able to really touch her – all over – sent him into sexual overdrive. He felt his penis harden and blushed in embarrassment.

Penny smiled. "No worries honey. It's natural. If you didn't get hard being in the shower with me I would worry. And since this is so new to you, it's actually very expected. But I just want us to have a good time. Okay?"

Sheldon nodded silently as he poured some body wash into his hand and then hesitated where to place his hands to start. Penny, sensing his hesitance, grabbed his wrists and put them on her breasts, her nipples already hard and puckered.

"On my," Sheldon said in a deep sexy whisper. "You'd think after my having had my fingers inside you that this sort of thing wouldn't…surprise me. I was so wrong."

Penny smiled again. She watched his face as he moved his hands over her slippery breasts. His expression was of pure joy and she felt her heart leap in her chest. He tried to pull at her nipples only to have his fingers slip away and he sighed. "That is so wrong."

Penny giggled this time. "Don't worry, honey…there will be plenty more times when you can play with my nipples."

His reply surprised her. "Promise?" He looked into her eyes and she knew he was actually being serious.

"I promise," she sighed as the sensations his hands were causing as they moved around her breasts and over her nipples. "I _so_ promise."

After several more minutes, Penny suddenly realized that he hadn't moved away from her breasts. This made her laugh aloud. His hands stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie…but you know…there is more to me that needs washing than just my breasts?"

Sheldon blushed deeply. "S…sorry," he said sheepishly with a small smirk. "They are simply…fascinating."

"So, you're a breast man, then huh?"

"I am now," he agreed before moving his hands down to her stomach. He proceeded to clean over her hips, down her legs to her cute little feet and then back again – but never did her touch between her legs. Penny groaned in frustrating and Sheldon smiled, loving that he had some control over the big ol' five, Penny. "Please turn around."

She turned around, offering her backside and Sheldon washed over her shoulders, down her back and without hesitation, over the perfect globes of her ass. He spent several extra minutes on her ass, toying with the tattoo that she believed meant "soup" on her right buttock.

"Becoming an ass man too, now?" she teased.

"No, I believe I am still a breast man, as you say…but I do love your ass." Sheldon stood up and allowed the water to wash down her back and remove the soap. "However, it appears that this isn't one single part of you that I don't like, Penny. I simply like some parts more than others."

And with that, Sheldon grabbed some more body wash and turning her around to face him, he slipped his palm down between her legs and caressed her.

Penny's breath caught in her throat and she gasped, then let out a deep throaty groan as Sheldon's dexterous fingers washed her already slick folds before he plugged two deep inside her. They both moaned at that and he momentarily faltered in his stance. Wrapping her arms around his middle, her arms underneath his armpits, she helped hold him up while his fingers continued their assault.

"Oh Sheldon…honey…you make me so hot!" she whispered in his ear with another groan.

"And you Penny make me, as they say, hard as a rock."

Reaching down, Penny grasped his rock hard penis and stroked it in time to his pulsing fingers. Sheldon's hips involuntarily thrust up so she slid up and down between her slick fingers.

"Oh…I'm gonna come again Sheldon!"

Penny momentarily forgot to stroke Sheldon as the waves of her orgasm took over. Sheldon was actually grateful, wanting to concentrate on her pleasure more than his. As she shuddered over him, her moans echoing off the tiles of the shower, Sheldon said something so very un-Sheldon-like. "Yes, Penny, come on my fingers. Let me feel you come again."

Penny let loose a curse and came – hard. She squeezed his fingers tightly and Sheldon groaned loudly. He believed that to be the single most physical sensation he'd ever felt and he wanted to feel it all the time. Her pleasure – it thrilled him deeply that he was the cause.

They clung to each other, the water pouring over their bodies and Penny finally came down from her orgasm. Sheldon chuckled as she finally felt her legs were strong enough to support her weight. "What?" she asked him.

"I believe that our 'excuse' for showing together to conserve water was for naught. However, you will never hear me utter a complaint at the results."

Penny giggled and wrapped her hands up behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The second her lips touched his and her tongue entered his mouth, Sheldon was overcome with a sense of Déjà vu. He pulled away.

"What? What's that matter?"

"I just realized that my comment earlier was in error. We have kissed before. Under the mistletoe at Christmas."

"Yes, we did. I'd forgotten that for a minute after you rocked my world in the bedroom."

"Yes, but my point is that _I_ forgot about that kiss. How is that possible? How could I have simply forgotten that amazing kiss?"

"Amazing?"

"Yes, Penny…it was, in my mind, what started this entire endeavor to…perhaps be with you. In every way. It made me realize…"

"What, Sheldon? Made you realize, what?"

"That there was 'something' between us. Surely that kind of kiss doesn't just happen between any two people."

Penny shook her head. "No, you're right, sweetie. A kiss like that…well that was special. Because there were and are feelings between us. I know that you've never been a big believer in feelings and all that, but you did feel something, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was both surprising and frightening. But for my first kiss, despite having nothing to compare it to, it was amazing. I simply can't believe that I forgot about it earlier."

Penny smiled. "Maybe you were slightly 'off' yourself having just given me a mind blowing orgasm. And then again a few minutes ago. It certainly makes my mind go to mush."

While the idea that he mind would lose anything simply by experiencing intense pleasure scared him, now that he's felt the things he's felt, Sheldon wasn't about to worry if a momentary lapse of firing neurons in his brain bother him. "Perhaps," he willingly agreed.

Penny pulled him down for another kiss and Sheldon allowed his mind to go to the only place it should at this point – Penny's mouth invading his. He kissed her back – passionately and their moans vibrated through the bathroom.

Penny reluctantly pulled back and said, "My turn."

Sheldon watched her expectedly as she grabbed the body wash and proceeded to wash over Sheldon's tall but lean body. He wasn't overly muscular but he did have some definition. She ignored his hardening cock as washing everywhere on his body, enjoying the occasional sigh or moan from his lips. When at last she was done washing his legs and feet, Penny remained kneeling in the tub and told Sheldon to turn around.

He gasped in wonder when he realized that in doing so, her face was level with his erection and he watched as it twitched in anticipation. Even if Sheldon Cooper didn't know what was going to happen next, his penis sure as Hell did.

Her words suddenly echoed in his mind: _"Yeah, uh…you know…you actually inside me, having sex. Or me taking you in my mouth."_

"Good Lord," he said again when he finally realized Penny's intensions.

Penny reached up and grasped him, her fingers barely going around his girth. "You've pleasured me to orgasm twice now, honey. It's my turn to give you some of your own pleasure."

"But…but P…Penny…I received p..pleasure from…ah…your orgasms…oh!" Sheldon stumbled through his words as Penny stroked him and let out a big gasp "OH!" when she took him into her mouth.

Her mouth. Good gracious but her mouth felt so good. So right. It was wet, warm and oh…that thing she is doing with her tongue.

Sheldon believed that if Heaven did exist, he was there right at this moment. He looked down again to see Penny's beautiful green eyes staring up at him as she licked the underside of his cock, over the head to taste his pre-cum. "Good Lord!" he exclaimed again and Penny giggled, the vibrations of her giggle tickling Sheldon.

Having never experienced such a thing, Sheldon was both mesmerized and crazed with the sensations he felt coursing through his body at Penny's ministrations. His hands reached down and caressed her head through her hair but he didn't force himself deeper into her. He'd heard such things from his friends but would never do that to Penny without her permission, no matter how good he thought it might feel.

Penny moaned around his mouth, surprising Sheldon that she too was enjoying giving him pleasure and for a brief moment, Sheldon recognized that she was his perfect partner in everything.

When Penny leaned further down and licked his balls, Sheldon gasped and his hips shook violently. "Oh Penny…I…I'm…"

Penny smiled up at him. "Let go, honey. It's okay. Come for me." She then put him back insider her mouth and took him as deep as she could. She felt him swell and knew this was it.

"Oh Penny!" Sheldon shouted loudly as he let go, flooding her mouth. Penny gulped as much as she could to swallow it and when at last he was spent, she gently licked him clean before standing up in front of him.

"You okay, sweetie?" Sheldon was resting his back against the shower wall, his eyes closed and his mouth open. "Sheldon?"

He finally opened his eyes and looked at her, his expression filled with lust, but also love. "Yes, I'm fine. More than find, Penny. Thank you. That was…what's that expression you use?"

"Holy crap on a cracker?"

Sheldon smiled. "Yes, that's it. That was definitely a 'holy crap on a cracker' moment."

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "And the most pleasurably thing I have ever experienced. If that event was that good, I can only imagine what coitus…er sex would feel like. I have been so wrong in my thinking. So wrong."

Penny smiled at his revelation. "Well, Sheldon, while sex and what we just did are very pleasurable, doing those things with someone you really care about – well that's really what makes it the best. Too many of my lovers never cared about pleasuring me. They were selfish. You're not. At least not about this." She offered him a weak smile and a wink.

Sheldon returned her smile. "Yes, I suppose you're correct."

They stood silently hugging for several minutes before Sheldon finally spoke again. "I believe we are done showering now."

"Yes," Penny said, reaching down to turn off the water before stepping out and grabbing a towel. "Ah Sheldon…where…where do we go from here?"

"I do not have any idea, Penny. This is so very new to me." He toweled off quickly before putting on his PJ bottoms while he watched Penny dress. Then he smiled. "Perhaps we should ask Meemaw. She always knows best."


End file.
